The Shadowed Path
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Shadowkit is living a life in fear. His own kin is haunting OceanClan and destroying it from within. Shadowkit will be the cat to unfold the horrific truth about the cats he loves most! Follow him as he discovers his allies and unexpected enemies! Book Two in my Trilogy following Gentlestar's Reign! R&R PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is what all of you have been waiting for! Please ENJOY and REVIEW The** **Shadowed Path!**

_Prologue_

A beautiful stream of sun light dappled through the leaves of a luxurious Oak Tree in StarClan. The lush green grass below her silver paws curled delicately around her pads as she peered into a bright pool of light reflecting water. A dark pelted cat stood at the edge of a mighty cliff out of the Clans territory with a shadowy figure in front of them. The she-cat was soon joined by a light grey tom with green eyes and black spots. "Lynxfur, who is this cat?" the pretty silver she-cat asked.

"I do not know, Blossomstar. Perhaps that cat is the one prophesied to saved OceanClan from its threat. The murderous cat has already killed several of their own and this grey pelted cat isn't even born yet." Lynxfur replied solemnly as he peered into the pool of water.

"Not yet, but when this mysterious grey furred cat is born, we must watch them carefully and make sure they take the path StarClan has laid out for them." Blossomstar meowed as she touched her nose to the pool.

Soon, she appeared in the open grass-land of OceanClan. Burrows made by hares were in the camp where she stood. Cats crawled out of the burrows with determined eyes. She padded to where low wailing sounds sounded. Blossomstar crawled into the burrow to see a beautiful light grey she-cat with a large swollen belly begin to kit. The former leader say patiently waiting for the OceanClan medicine cat to appear. Soon enough, a pretty ginger she-cat bounded into the burrow with ease. Her jaws were stocked with herbs that smelled like borge and raspberry leaves.

The light grey she-cat began to wail softly as the medicine-cat began to work. The foul presence of an arrogant cat known as Addertooth strolled in the burrow with gleaming amber eyes. Blossomstar's fur quivered with anxiety when the tom passed through her. Shortly, two kits were born. One with a pelt as dark as night and the other light grey with darker spots. "Riversigh, what will you name them?" the medicine-cat, Coralblaze, purred when she looked down at the two grey pelted kits.

Blossomstar loomed over the medicine-cat to get a better look at the too kits. Her heart nearly stopped when she spotted the cat she saw at the edge of the cliff. She leaned in close to the medicine-cats ear then rasped, "When the night comes, the storm will rage and the venom will flow. The shadows of the night will reveal themselves and stop the flow of venom that threatens the Clans well being."

Coralblaze stared at Blossomstar with large, terrified amber eyes. Blossomstar nodded once and began to instantly disappear. Once back in StarClan, she met at the same pool with Lynxfur and his mother, a beautiful light grey she-cat with blue eyes and white hind legs. "The Clans are in real danger and if this grey furred cat is not protected from the dark forces, OceanClan will be no more." the light grey she-cat rasped to Blossomstar.

"I know, Briarwood. I'll protect this cat with my own after-life."Blossomstar vowed to the light grey she-cat

_**A**__**lliances:**_

_**OceanClan**_

**LEADER**: Seastar- gold/brown tabby tom with amber/green eyes

**DEPUTY**: Streampelt- lightbrowns tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Coralblaze-ginger she-cat with light ginger paws and amber eyes (Fishpaw)

**WARRIORS**: Frogleap- light golden tabby tom

Owlfeather- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Addertooth- large dark grey tom with crisp, cold amber eyes

Snakefang- large light grey tom with darker paws and icy blue eyes

Sunflower- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Specklepaw)

Clearwater- large white tom

Rippleclaw- small tom with markings that look ripples in water and thorn sharp claws (Swiftpaw)

Raindrop- light grey she-cat (Dewpaw)

Eagletalon- small and surprisingly gentle brown and white she-cat with piercing amber eyes and claws like talons (Mousepaw)

Barracuda- muscular grey tom with black stripes and paws; former loner

Sagewater- white tom

Lionfish- large white and ginger striped tom with amber eyes and black ear-tips

Bluehawk- dark grey tom with blue eyes and long, thick fluffy fur (Sunpaw)

Lillydance- beautiful bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white forepaws, chest, and belly.

Brightsplash- Pretty golden she-cat (Wetpaw)

*known for light colored pelts (ex: golden, light brown, etc.) and for their excellent swimming abilities. Eat fish, water voles, and occasionally mice.*

**APPRENTICES**: Specklepaw- white she-cat with light grey spots

Fishpaw- bright golden tom with blue eyes and white forepaws.

Dewpaw- light grey tom with blue eyes

Sunpaw- golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Mousepaw- large brown tom

Wetpaw- large grey tom with darker grey paws

Swiftpaw- tiny light red she-cat

**QUEENS**: Riversigh- light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes; daughter of Seastar (Mother to Addertooth's kits: Shadowkit- dark grey tom with dark blue eyes and silver forepaws and tail-tip and Shadekit- light grey she-cat with amber eyes and darker grey spots)

Waterlilly- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white hind legs (Mother to Bluehawk's kits: Winderkit- pure white she-cat with green eyes, Silentkit- beautiful light brown mottled she-cat with dreamy light blue eyes, and Troutkit- largish golden tom with white forepaws and hind legs)

**ELDERS**: Nightthorn- old she-cat with grey pelt and one black foot

Tanglepelt- very old bracken colored tom

Willowwhisper- white she-cat with blind, cloudy eyes

Petaldance- pinkish light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Yarrowleaf- golden tabby tom with green eyes and bad temper

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT:) The prologue of the second book in my Trilogy. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I am still accepting cats and descriptions! Thanks!**

**Also, in case you all were wondering. This land where these three Clans live, there are no foxes and badgers. There's wolves and bears. They call the seasons by what they are actually known as. These are my own Clans and own made up territory! The original series is based of a nonexistent land in Europe. Mine is in North America!**

**Please enjoy this story! I promise to make updates somewhat fast and interesting! Enjoy and thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Nightwish**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Moisture clung to the dark grey tom's fur, making the kit shiver. He opened his handsome blue eyes to look at a beautiful light grey she-cat looking down at him with deep blue eyes. They sparkled with pride when he looked directly into the deep blue depths. "Good morning, Shadowkit." she purred between licks as she instantly engaged in cleaning him.

"Riversigh, please stop. I'm not even dirty!" Shadowkit hissed in frustration.

Shadowkit suddenly backed away from his mothers rasping tongue and accidentally clawed his sister, Shadekit, on the tail. "Watch it, stupid furball." she hissed and yanked her tail away from him.

"Sorry," he muttered as he glared at his mother.

Shadowkit looked around the den and saw a blue-grey she-cat laying across the burrow. When she rolled over on her back, the she-cat exposed a very swollen belly. Shadowkit hopped out of the moss bedding and lowered himself to the ground. It was extremely dark in the burrow as he slowly made his was across the burrow. The sun's rays barley lit up the burrow. All he saw were dark figures and barely the pelt colors in the burrow. Creeping up to the queen, he prepared himself for a perfect pounce until, "Shadowkit! My eye sight is not that bad!" Riversigh hissed quietly.

Shadowkit stopped in his tracks and glared up at Waterlilly who now, glared down at him. "Sorry, Waterlilly." he murmured embarrassingly.

The blue-grey she-cat snorted then rolled onto her other side. Shadowkit stood straight up again and padded back to his own nest. He squinted to see his mother grooming Shadekit's fur. His sister's green eyes gleamed with anger as he climbed into the nest. "You're always trying to show off!" she hissed quietly.

He glared at her and fluffed up his sleek grey fur, but decided ignore her. He'd been in enough trouble. Instead, he looked at Riversigh and meowed, "Can I go outside?"

The pretty grey she-cat opened her mouth to sent the air then she shook her head. "I don't think so. It's going to storm soon, we're going to have to leave the burrow anyway." she murmured.

Shadowkit looked down at the ground in disappointment. He really wanted to go meet up with the apprentices. Shadowkit laid down next to his mother and closed his eyes. Just before he drifted off to sleep, a low wail sounded from across the burrow. Shadowkit shot his head up and noticed his mother's fur bristling. He looked over to Waterlilly, who now was laying with her sides heaving which seemed to be with severe pain. "Shadekit, go get Coralblaze! I believe Waterlilly is beginning to kit." Riversigh quickly murmured as she leaped to her paws and rushed to her friends side.

Shadowkit watched after his sister as she scrambled out of burrow. He flicked his deep aqua gaze to his mother and the kitting queen. He rose to his paws and took one step out of the nest. "Shadowkit, please stay in the nest. The last thing we need is a kit getting under our paws." his mother warningly hissed.

Shadowkit fluffed out his chest and growled, "I'm not a kit! I'm five moons old!"

Riversigh sighed, "You're not old enough to be an apprentice, therefore, you're a kit."

Shadowkit was about snap back a nasty retort to his mother, but was stopped by his sister and Coralblaze rushing in. He remembered the ginger medicine-cat from when he padded on a burr in the camp. Warriors often had burrs stuck in their pelts from the tall grass of OceanClan territory. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Shadekit got back into the nest and curled close to him for warmth. "It's sure cold out there!" she meowed through chattering teeth.

Shadowkit rolled his eyes at Shadekit. If his mother chose him to fetch Coralblaze, he would have returned much faster and he wouldn't be even slightly cold! Riversigh always chose Shadekit over him. It was fair! What was so special about her?

His thoughts were interrupted again by the tiny mews of kits being born. He rose to his paws and quietly and stealthily made his way out of the nest and over to the nest. Three kits laid in the nest and they nuzzled at Waterlilly's blue-grey belly fur. "What are you going to call them?" he asked.

Riversigh looked down at him with anger blazing in her eyes. She was about to snap when Waterlilly cut her off with a flick of her tail. "The white little she-cat will be Winterkit. The golden tom kit will be Troutkit." she began.

He looked down at the two named kits. They mewed loudly when the third, a light brown mottled she-cat, didn't make a sound. She just nuzzled closer to Waterlilly. "How about Silentkit for the light brown she-kit?" Shadowkit suggested.

Waterlilly looked at him with wide blue eyes. "That's a perfect name for her." she began then looked at the tiny kit and purred, "Silentkit."

A screech sounded from above the burrow. Shadowkit ran toward the hole of the burrow with Shadekit at his paws. Protests and commands from Riversigh sounded, but they both ignored her. When he poked his head out of the burrow hole, he saw a blood soaked light golden tom lying on the ground lifeless. His blue eyes widened when he realized the warrior was dead. His father, Addertooth stood beside the dead warrior with his head lowered and his shoulders hunched. A pretty light brown she-cat padded up to them and murmured, "Perhaps you both should go back to your nest."

"Why? What happened, Owlfeather?" Shadekit squeaked.

"Frogleap was killed. We don't know who would do this. We found him by the RockClan border." she replied to Shadekit.

Shadowkit looked at the dead warrior once again. Even though he didn't know the senior warrior, be felt grief strike his heart. Who killed Frogleap? Why would someone want to kill a warrior of OceanClan? Shadowkit was shoed back into the burrow by Owlfeather once again. Once in the burrow, their mother snapped her tail to the nest from where she stood by Waterlilly. Shadowkit lowered his head and padded into the nest. He laid down and scooted close to his sister. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: What do you guys think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm kinda disappointed at the number of reviews I have, a lot of people have read this and haven't reviewed! It only takes two seconds! Thanks:)**

_Chapter Two_

The sun beamed down through the thick storm clouds that recently littered the grounded with a dense layer of snow. His paws were cold and cold wind blew through the grassland of OceanClan. Shadowkit observed the camp clearing and was disappointed. He knew that in the warm seasons of spring and summer, the grass was well grown above his head, but now, only small latches of brittle straw stuck out of the ground. Piles of snow littered the camp from warriors maneuvering around the snow to do daily tasks. Shadowkit sighed when he realized, he too would be joining in on the daily duties. Any moment, he would become an apprentice of OceanClan. His heart beat with sudden excitement but then he realized he would work in the snow. His paws would freeze and his bones would ache from cold air. Shadowkit sighed again, suddenly regretting his positive thoughts about becoming an apprentice.

"Don't worry, it wont stay like this forever," a deep, raspy voice boomed behind him.

Shadow kit whipped around to see a large golden tom with aqua blue eyes looking down at him. He immediately recognized the tom as Seastar, leader of OceanClan. "I know, it's just so boring." Shadowkit sighed as he looked t the snow beneath his paws.

Seastar looked down at him once more and purred, "Well, your apprentice ceremony will take place at sun high. Your mentor will keep you busy."

"who will my mentor be?" he asked, suddenly excited.

Seastar shrugged then meowed, "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

When the last words of his leader exited his mouth. A sudden shriek sounded from the medicine-den. Shadowkit leaped to his paws and bounded after his leader. The first thing Shadowkit saw was his sister. Shadekit cowering. Coralblaze's fur was on end and her apprentice Fishpaw stared at her with confusion. "What happened?" Seastar demanded with a stern voice.

Coralblaze stared at Seastar in utter shock. Luckily, Fishpaw finally coaxed her to speak. "I've received a sign from StarClan." she stammered.

Seastar nodded and flicked his tail for the two medicine-cats to follow him. Shadowkit dashed past Shadowkit's fur sparked with sudden curiosity. He crept out of the medicine-den and managed to see Seastar's white-tipped tail exit the camp clearing. Shadowkit ran swiftly to the entrance. He surveyed the camp before he exited and followed Seastar and the two leaders to a small clearing with short bushes. "What was it?" Seastar whispered as he settled down.

Shadowkit peered through some of the bushes and saw Coralblaze's ginger pelt pacing. Fishpaw's blue eyes followed his mentor with worry. Finally Shadowkit saw the she-cat stop and look at Seastar. "When Shadekit and Shadowkit were born, Blossomstar came to me and told me 'When the night comes, the storm will rage and the venom will flow. The shadows of the night will reveal themselves and stop the flow of venom that threatens the Clans well being.'" she began then continued, "When Shadekit came to me today to ask if I needed any help, her shadow stretched to my paws and I felt something whisper to me that she would kill the evil. Maybe she's the shadow that will stop the venom from destroying OceanClan."

Shadowkit's heart nearly stopped with frustration. Now his sister was part of a prophecy? Why wasn't he ever important? It wasn't fair! Without listening to another word, he pulled away from the push and bounded back to the OceanClan camp. Snow crunched beneath his paws as they came in contact with the white frozen water.

He nearly ran into Shadekit while she was walking toward the fresh-kill pile. "Get out of my way!" he snapped at her.

She glared at him with hostile amber eyes. "What's up with you?" she sneered.

"You always think you're so special! You get everything you want!" he yowled as he continued to run toward the nursery. He was stopped by Oceansigh who looked down at him with wide eyes. "You're apprentice ceremony is coming soon. You look like a mess!" she meowed just before she began to rasp her tongue over his head.

"Oceansigh! I'm clean enough." he snapped as he pulled away from his mother.

She stared after him as he sat in the middle of the camp clearing. Seastar had already called for a Clan meeting and cats were crowding the center of the camp. "Cats of OceanClan, we have reached an important time for a Clan. The naming of OceanClan apprentices. Shadekit and Shadowkit, you have both reached your sixth moon and are ready to begin your training as apprentice. Shadowkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Lionfish, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Shadowpaw. Addertooth was your mentor and he taught you fierceness when it comes to battle and gentleness when it comes to clanmates, pass on these qualities on to young Shadowpaw." Seastar yowled.

Shadowpaw looked at the large white and ginger stripped warrior. He had large amber eyes that gave away no expression. When Shadowpaw came face-to-face with him, the tom looked down at him and touched his nose. Now, Shadowpaw felt suddenly small compared to the large tom. He directed his attention back to his leader who called, "Shadekit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadepaw. I believe I am in need of an apprentice and with that, I will mentor you."

Shadowpaw gaped at his sister as she touched noses with their leader. Jealousy almost burst from his chest and he almost yowled his protest. Why did his sister always get treated like she was so special? Did no one care about him? Surrow filled his heart when his clanmates chanted their names and suddenly surrounded her, completely forgetting about him. A long tail laid across his shoulders. He looked up to see Lionfish looking down at him with sympathy gleaming from his eyes. "Come on, it's best if we begin your training now." he murmured.

He turned to follow the odd colored tom out of the snow-covered camp and into the forest to begin his training. Though he was excited to begin, he couldn't help but feel jealous about his sister being trained by Seastar.

**A/N: What do you guys think so far? Poor, poor Shadowpaw! PLEASE let me know what you think! Thanks! **

**-Nightwish**


	4. Chapter 3

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Talon of Soaring Eagle**- thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it :) Webpaw was in fact a typo, I fixed it so it says Wetpaw now! Thanks for letting me know!

**Cinderstar377**- Shade is a shadow of an object! So maybe she is the one in the prophecy, maybe not!

**Twilightmoon**- thanks!

**Skymist20**- thanks! Here's the update!

**MsSocialIssues**- thanks! And no problem!

_Chapter Three_

Shadowpaw followed his mentor through a dense part of the forest. The sun's rays flickered through the oak trees branches, dappling the forest floor. His mentor, Lionfish, padded in front of him with complete confidence. Shadowpaw puffed out his chest and did exactly what his mentor did. A terrible stench creeped into his nostrils, making him want to gag. "Yuck! What is that?" Shadowpaw spat.

Lionfish rounded on him with bristled fur. "Be quiet! We're mouse lengths away from the TreeClan border." Lionfish whispered sternly.

Shadowpaw slowly padded forward and smelled a rock that was by the lake. Lionfish was right, they were at the end of their territory. "Get away from the border apprentice." a snarl sounded.

Shadowpaw looked up to see a bright ginger tom in front of him, baring his teeth. Soon, a stocky golden she-cat stood in front of him. "Stop Foxstep, can't you see that he is a new apprentice simply learning his territory?" she mowed sternly.

Foxstep's green eyes closed to tiny slits. Shadowpaw began to back away, now scared. The golden she-cat looked at him with friendly green eyes. "Sorry, my name is Gentlewhisper and this is Foxstep." she meowed.

Shadowpaw looked away and at Lionfish, who stared at the two cats. A dark grey tom soon joined the group and meowed, "Gentlewhisper, Foxstep! Come quick! I spotted a bear."

Shadowpaw watched after the three cats as they thundered away back into their territory. He looked up at Lionfish and meowed, "So those were TreeClan cats?"

The ginger and white striped tom nodded then meowed, "They are known for their nobility and fierceness."

Shadowpaw looked back into the trees and meowed, "What are we known for?"

"Our loyalty and bravery." he meowed then turned away then continued, "We should be going. We have to have battle training with Seastar and Shadepaw."

Shadowpaw stopped in his tracks and glared at his large mentor. "I don't want to train with Shadepaw." he hissed.

Lionfish turned and loomed over him. "You will do whatever your mentor tells you." he growled.

Shadepaw cowered and flattened his ears. He threw his glance down at the snow covered ground and meowed, "Fine."

Once in the training hollow, Shadowpaw already saw Shadepaw and Seastar waiting for him and his mentor. He avoided his sister's hostile, arrogant amber gaze and focused on his mentor, Lionfish. "Today, we're going to focus in defense. I want Lionfish to attack me. I will use defense while he attacks. Watch carefully." Seastar meowed as he crouched to the ground.

Shadowpaw watched intently as Lionfish lowered himself to the ground then just moments later, he leaped in the air to land squarely on Seastar's shoulders. Instead, Shadowpaw saw Seastar roll onto his back, missing Lionfish's massive paws. Seastar leaped to his paws in a split second and soon, was on top of Lionfish. His mentor kicked his hind legs upward, but Seastar leaped off him just in time. Lionfish scrambled to his paws and was panting with exhaustion. Shadowpaw's eyes widened when he realized that Seastar was making Lionfish do all the work. Shadowpaw looked over at Shadepaw, who was playing with a orange and black butterfly. Shadowpaw rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to Seastar and Lionfish.

Lionfish was still panting when Seastar finally spoke. "Now you two try. Shadepaw!" he suddenly snapped then growled, "Have you been paying no attention?"

Shadepaw suddenly stopped trying to catch the butterfly and lowered her amber gaze. "Yes, Seastar, I have been paying attention." she replied.

"Fine. Shadowpaw, you are going to practice defense. Shadepaw, you'll practice attacking." Seastar meowed.

Shadowpaw nodded then ran to where Lionfish was standing. Shadepaw stood in front I'd him with an arrogance that made his fur prickle with anger. Her head was held high and her claws her extended. Her tail stuck straight up and her amber eyes were closed to tiny slits. Shadowpaw's dark grey fur was bristled and he slowly whipped his tail from side to side. He knew he couldn't use his claws, even though he wanted to claw his sisters smug look. "Go!" Seastar suddenly yowled.

Shadowpaw waited for Shadepaw to take action. With speed as fast as lightning, she kicked up snow and ran straight for him. Waiting until last second, he side-stepped and let her plow into the thick, frozen snow. The thud of her slamming against the snow made Shadowpaw's flesh crawl. He anticipated her next move. She slowly rose to her paws and turned to glare at him. His fur quivered as she once again, charged for him. He repeated his side step last minute but lashed out a paw and tripped her up. She slammed against the frozen snow again. This time, she leaped to her paws and yowled with anger. Shadowpaw looked at her with wide deep blue eyes. Blood ran from her muzzle where a branch from a small tree caught her nose. Shadowpaw looked at Seastar and Lionfish for a split second to enjoy the approving looks they were giving him. She leaped in the air flailing her small grey paws. Just before she could make a hit, he dashed forward and she missed him by a whisker. She crashed to the floor as Shadowpaw turned and dashed forward, pinning her on the ground triumphantly. She struggled to escape his grip, but couldn't, for she was exhausted.

Finally, Shadowpaw had exceeded his sister in something. He was a much better fighter than she was and would ever be. Seastar rose to his paws and gently nudged Shadowpaw off Shadepaw. "This is why you should pay attention when your mentor is instructing you. If you actually tried, you could have beaten Shadowpaw." he meowed sternly.

Shadowpaw's heart suddenly dropped. Didn't Seastar think he did good? He did exactly what Seastar instructed. Shadowpaw whipped his blue haze to Lionfish who looked at him approvingly. "Didn't I do good?" Shadowpaw whispered to his mentor.

"Of course, I don't know what is up with Seastar." Lionfish meowed as he watched Shadepaw and Seastar talk.

"If you listened to me every once in a while, you could easily beat anyone threatened our Clan." Seastar rasped to the light grey apprentice.

Shadepaw cocked her head to the side then shrugged her shoulders. Shadowpaw watched his sister and Seastar pad away. Shadowpaw's long grey tail dropped and landed on the snowy floor. Lionfish began to pad back to the camp and Shadowpaw followed. His heart was full of sorrow and his mood was dull. No one cared about him or his accomplishments.

Without looking where he was going, he crashed into a light grey tom with darker grey paws. "Watch where you're going, kit!" he growled in Shadowpaw's face.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going!" he suddenly hissed then backed away once he realized what he just said.

The grey tom's face twisted with anger then to Shadowpaw's dismay, the grey tom chuckled evilly. "I'm not stupid, kit. Not only would I not harm a kit I certainly wouldn't harm kin." he hissed in Shadowpaw's ear.

Shadowpaw's fur bristled as the grey tom padded away. The familiar scent of Riversigh entered his mind. "You injured Shadepaw today. Now she's scarred for life!" she growled.

Anger pulsed through Shadowpaw's veins as he whipped around to face her. "So what? It's her problem she didn't pay attention!" he growled.

"She's your sister! You shouldn't harm someone special." Riversigh spat to Shadowpaw.

"Who was that grey tom talking to me?" Shadowpaw asked, choosing to ignore his mother.

"Your father's brother, Snakefang." she spat then turned to go to the warrior's den.

Pure rage began to shake Shadowpaw. No one cared about him or who he talked to! Shadowpaw looked at the ground as he began to think about his situation. _Tonight, I'm running away. I shouldn't have to sit here and be treated like this! _

**A/N: It's FINALLY starting to pick up! Tell me what you guys think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks:)**

**-Nightwish**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

The moon blazed through the acacia tree's tall branches. Shadowkit peered through thick bushes of dead blue stem plants. Snow littered the ground as thick, dark clouds began to whisk across the sky. His deep blue eyes gleamed in the silver moon light and his sleek, dark grey pelt glowed white. He waited until everyone in his Clan went to sleep before he made his move. He wouldn't know where he would go, but he knew he wouldn't remain here anymore. He slowly rose to his paws and began to creep his way out of the camp. "Shadowpaw? Where are you going?" a tiny squeak asked.

Shadowpaw's fur bristled. He quickly whipped around to look down at a tiny light brown she-cat with milky blue eyes looking up at him. "Silentkit, you scared me." he sighed.

"Sorry," she giggled then continued, "Where are you going?"

Shadowpaw sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "I don't belong here, Silentkit. I'm going away." he answered plainly.

Her blue eyes grew wide but for some reason, Shadowpaw could tell she understood. "You don't have to go. I'll be your friend, we can be best friends, Shadowpaw." she replied as she nuzzled his shoulder.

He looked down at her and meowed, "I have to go Silentkit."

She nodded briefly then meowed, "Okay, Shadowpaw. I won't tell anyone you left. I'll miss you."

Shadowpaw felt his heart soar. Someone did care about him, but a kit wasn't enough. He stood and began to pad away. He slightly turned and glanced at her once more. "I'll miss you too, Silentkit."

Shadowpaw began to pad out of the camp and into the open snow. His grey fur stuck out clearly against the white snow. The snow crunched beneath his paws as he came close to the lake. The rim was delicately frozen. His belly rumbled signifying his hunger. He carefully tested the ice one paw at a time. It crackled and he immediately stopped. The last thing his needed was to get sick from falling into the freezing lake water. Once to the edge, without falling through, he peered into the lake to see fish swimming. The moons light reflected off the fishes scales making Shadowpaw's mouth water. He swiftly lifted his paw and scooped out his fish. When the fish landed on the frozen ground, he leaped and gave the fish a killing bite. Without making sure he wasn't watched, he hungrily ate the fish quickly. After his last bite, he licked his lips, savoring the flavor of his fish.

He rose to his paws and padded away. Meat from the fish caked his whiskers. He stopped for a moment and licked his paw. Quickly, he drew it over his face and continue to groom himself. The crunch of foot steps sounded behind him. His fur suddenly bristled. He whipped around to see the ivory jaws of a large wolf glisten in front of him. Shadowpaw's tail tightly moved between his legs. The wolf lifted it's muzzle and let out a terrifying howl. Shadowpaw suddenly whipped around and ran.

Snow was kicked up from him as he took off with a great amount of speed. The jaws of the wolf snapped around Shadowpaw's long tail. He yowled as the wolf pulled him back by his tail. Shadowpaw whipped around from under the wolf's grip. The wolf suddenly snarled as an animal tackled it's side. Shadowpaw's eyes widened when he realized the animal was a cat. Shadowpaw had never seen such bravery from a cat. He watched as the cat lashed out its claws and swiped at the wolf's muzzle. With a mighty yelp, the wolf turned tail and ran away with a bloody muzzle.

Shadowpaw looked down at his tail, which was barley connected to him now. Blood stained the white snow from his tail. Weakness slowly creeped on him. Her heart beat slower and slower. The last thing he saw was his rescuer standing over him. The cat's black silhouette sniffed him as Shadowpaw's vision went black.

...

Shadowpaw woke to see he was in an old barn. His fur suddenly bristled and pain surged from where his tail was. Or use to be. He turned to see that the long tail he use to have was now a stubby tail. Panic flowed through his veins when he heard the voice of another cat. "That wolf took your tail off." it sounded.

Shadowpaw turned to see a brown, black, and white patched tom cat flicking his tail. "Where am I? Who are you?" Shadowpaw hissed.

"Calm down, it's not like I saved your life of anything." the tom snorted then sat in front of him.

Shadowpaw stared at the tom. His left eye was cloudy and blue, but bulging out from its socket. He had a scar that started just above his blind eye and stretched all the way below his chin. His right eye was green and full of life. "I'm sorry, thank you for saving me. My name is Shadowpaw. I come from a Clan called OceanClan by the lake you saved me." he meowed calmly.

Shadowpaw saw the tom's eyes widen with sudden fear then disappear. "My name is Jet." he replied quietly.

Shadowpaw cocked his head then asked, "Have you ever heard of OceanClan?"

Jet's seeing eye opened wider than usual as he responded, "Yes. I use to be a warrior for OceanClan."

Shadowpaw's fur bristled when Jet responded. "Use to be? What happened?" Shadowpaw asked.

Jet turned to avoid Shadowpaw's gaze. "A warrior named Barracuda is my brother. As kits, we were abandoned by our mother. We grew up and raised ourselves until OceanClan took us in. Barracuda kept his name, for he felt like it suited him as a warrior of OceanClan. When Seastar was a young leader, he gave me the name of Troutwhisker. Another cat tried to kill me when I was made the deputy of Seastar. He gave me my scar and the reason for my blind eye. He threatened to kill me if I didn't leave. Out of fear, I returned to my kit-hood home." he meowed with sorrow filling his voice.

Shadowpaw stared at Jet. There was a murderer in the Clan? "Who else knows about this cat?" he asked.

"No one. Just me, but to everyone, I'm dead." Jet responded.

Rage flowed through Shadowpaw. Losing his temper, Shadowpaw suddenly snapped, "You're a coward! Dying for your Clan is the greatest honor! OceanClan is known for its loyalty and bravery!"

Jet glared at Shadowpaw. "Then why did you leave?" he growled.

Shadowpaw lowered his gaze. He now knew he did the wrong thing. With his head pulsing with anger, he turned and began to pad away. "Who is the cat?" Shadowpaw asked.

"A cat with fur as dark as his heart. And with such a venom, he spits it at others, determined to destroy his clanmates forever." Jet called after Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw began to run. He would return to his Clan by sun down. Confusion whirled in his mind as he ran. Panting hard, he stopped briefly to stare into the sunny sky. He shook his head and kept running. No matter who hated him or didn't care about him, he was determined to did this cat and deal with him.

**A/N: What do you guys think?! Who is this cat?! Any guesses?! The person who gets the 15th review will get a cat of their choice to play a role in this story! So REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Nightwish**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Shadowpaw stepped outside the barn and looked around. If Jet wasn't going to save OceanClan, then he would. The unfamiliar territory made his flesh crawl, how long would it take him to get back home? He twitched his soar tail side to side as he began to pad away. "I'll take you to the start of TreeClan territory." Jet suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

Shadowpaw turned with his grey fur bristled. "Why would you want to do that? You're afraid of this cat!" he sneered.

Jet lowered his gaze then meowed, "Well, if I do this, then I'm helping OceanClan."

Shadowpaw's fur laid flat and he nodded briefly. Before he could take another step, a dark tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out from behind a hay bail. "Father, where are you going?" she asked.

"Spot! Why aren't you with your mother?" Jet demanded.

Shadowpaw examined the she-cat. She was no older than him ad she seemed friendly. "I don't want to be a kittypet! It's not who I am! I want to be wild and free, like the stories you told us about." she responded as she took a step closer to them.

Jet shook his head then meowed, "It's too dangerous. You'll be killed!"

"No I won't! Not if I'm anything like you." she suddenly snapped.

Shadowpaw was taken back by her sudden mood change. "Fine, if this is what you want." he sighed then looked at Shadowpaw, "Do you think OceanClan will accept her?"

Shadowpaw's blue eyes widen with shock. How would he know? "I don't see why not, we always need more warriors." he meowed.

Jet nodded then flicked his tail to Spot to join them. In just moments, they little group was finally setting off back to OceanClan. It was already sunhigh and Shadowpaw knew they would have to stop and rest before they could make it back to OceanClan. He didn't recognize any of the territory they were in. Wide open prairies stretch across the landscape. Small bushes and grazing animals scattered about the territory. A large black and white animal made a treacherous noise. "What was that?" Shadowpaw growled as his fur began to fluff up.

"It's just a cow." Spot giggled.

Shadowpaw looked at her and cocked his head. "A cow?" he asked.

Spot nodded then meowed, "I think they cut the twolegs grass or something."

Jett's whiskers twitched with amusement then he chuckled, "No, they're used to produce milk and food for the twolegs."

"Oh.." Shadowpaw and Spot said in unison.

Shadowpaw looked at Spot and she began to laugh. He liked this she-cat. She was very friendly and relatable. She felt like she didn't belong at her home, just like him. Perhaps they would become good friends. As Jet took the lead, Shadowpaw and Spot engaged in conversation. "So why did you leave OceanClan?" she asked.

Shadowpaw lowered his gaze and stared at the ground as they padded closer to a twoleg place. "No one cared about me. My mother hates me and my father ignores my existence. My mentor barely believes in me and my leader acts like I'm not important. I have no friends and I'm a loser." he whispered.

He looked up to see Spot's emerald green eyes full of sympathy. "That's how it was for me. My littermates never believed in my father's stories. My mother thought the life of the Clans was dangerous and forbidden. I knew I didn't belong as a house cat or loner. I needed to live a life of some freedom! A life with little limitations! One day, our life will flash before our eyes. I have to make sure my life is worth watching." she meowed as she stated forward into the open forest.

Shadowpaw stared at her in awe. This young cat was wise. More wise than any elder that lived through a time of glory and treachery. His fur quivered as shivers from cold wind ran through his fur. Before he could reply, she looked at him and meowed, "You know, you shouldn't listen to anyone who doubts you abilities to be successful for your Clan."

Shadowpaw gazed at her as they continued to pad closer to the twoleg place. "I think we should stop here for the night. I'll dig a hole below the hazel bush by that oak tree." he meowed as he flicked his tail in the direction of the bush, then he continued, "Why don't you two go hunt? Perhaps Shadowpaw can teach you some OceanClan hunting techniques."

Spot's tail shot up as she turned to trot away. Shadowpaw turned to follow her but heard Jet speak. "Please protect her." he whispered.

Shadowpaw angled his ears toward Jet and responded, "Of course."

As Shadowpaw bounded to catch up with his new friend a bark echoed off the roofs of the twoleg place. _Dog!_ He thought as he began to run as fast as he could to catch up with the dark tortoiseshell she-cat. "Spot! Run! There's a dog coming!" he yowled.

To his surprise, she stopped and looked at him in confusion. "A dog? So what? It won't harm us." she meowed with a cock of her head.

Shadowpaw looked at her wildly. A dog? Harmless? And hedgehogs fly! He thought as he tried to pull her away by her pink collier. "Stop! That hurts! I'll take care of the dog!" she growled.

Shadowpaw watched in horror as she began to approach the brown dog that charged toward them. The dogs fur along it's neck was on end and it's lips we're pealed back in a horrific snarl. Shadowpaw's legs began to shake with terror. She approached the dog with her tail held high and her chin risen. The dog began to slow as Shadowpaw saw the hatred burning in the dogs brown gaze. Didn't she see it's vicious stare? His fur bristled as the dog suddenly snapped its jaws just inches from her muzzle. She shot back, obviously shocked, with a gaze as wide as pine cones. _I promised Jet I'd protect her!_ He thought as his senses finally came to him. He dashed forward and leaped in front of Spot just as the dog snapped its jaws again.

**A/N: AHH! Cliffhanger! What happens to Shadowpaw and our new friend Spot? Only one way to find out! REVIEW! Thanks:)**

**-Nightwish**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Shadowpaw landed on the dogs vicious muzzle, snapping the dogs jaws shut. "Run!" he gasped as the dog threw him off.

He watched as Spot ran back toward the hazel bush where they were going to sleep for the night. The dog had its front half lowered to the ground and Shadowpaw's haunches wriggled with anticipation, waiting for the dog to strike. Suddenly, the dog lunged forward and Shadowpaw leaped up from the ground just in time, missing the dogs vicious ivory teeth by a mouse length. The dogs muzzle and face crashed into the snow, making a shallow hole. The dog whimpered then howled. It whipped around with rage burning in its brown eyes. Shadowpaw waited again, until it was about to strike. It began to charge forward. It's mighty paws kicked up snow and it's head whipped back. Shadowpaw leaped up again, but this time, landing on the dogs back. He ran down the dogs spine and leaped off the dog before he reached its tail. The dog turned, clearly exhausted, for it was panting hard now. Seastar's defensive trick was working on a dog! Shadowpaw, then, knew exactly what he had to do. He charged forward with claws extended. He lashed out at the animal and clawed its snout. It howled and yelped. Shadowpaw watched triumphantly as the dog turned tail and ran back to the twoleg place. Blood spotted the ground from the dog's wound, making the snow turn red. Shadowpaw shook out his bristled and snow covered grey fur and turned to pad back to the place where Jet and Spot were.

When he neared the hazel bush, he saw the shocked emerald gaze of Spot staring at him through the hazel bush. "How are you not hurt?" she gasped as she and Jet stumbled out of the bush.

Jett's eyes were wide and before Shadowpaw could reply Jet spoke. "He used Seastar's defensive trick." he murmured.

"How did you know that? You weren't there." Shadowpaw meowed as he cocked his head.

"Seastar taught me that move himself when I came to the Clans with Barracuda. Seastar was my mentor." Jet meowed.

Shadowpaw remembered his sister. She was probably well ahead of training since he was gone. He hissed to himself when he remembered Seastar complimenting her losing. "Yeah, well my mentor is Lionfish. I was with Seastar and him in a training session." Shadowpaw meowed plainly.

Spot sat close to him and stared into the darkening sky. "It's pretty, isn't it?" she whispered.

Shadowpaw fixed his deep blue gaze into the sky. Lush colors of purple, pink, and orange danced across the sky. Silverpelt was beginning to show its stary bands across the darkening sky. "Yes, it is." he murmured as he looked down at his paws.

_Silentkit_, he thought, _she probably misses me. I need to get home._ He stood as Jet meowed, "The burrow is ready. Come on, let's get some rest."

Shadowpaw nudged Spot to her paws and watched her stumble sleepily into the burrow. Jet went next and then Shadowpaw followed. The burrow was cramped, but cozy. He settled down and quickly drifted off into sleep.

Bushes crackled and Shadowpaw snapped his eyes open to see a pinkish-grey she-cat standing over him with bright green eyes and silver paws. Shadowpaw leaped to his paws and fluffed up his fur. "Who are you?" he hissed then looked around at the luxurious trees that stretched high into the sky.

Large leaves of orange, yellow, red, and brown littered the forest floor. Tall grasses curled around his large grey paws and the strange she-cat meowed, "It is not important who I am. I'm here to tell you that you should be honored to have a sister who has such a great destiny. You're being selfish for running away and hating her for something she can't control."

"Get away from me! I don't know who you are or where I am, but I will not allow you to tell me that I am being selfish for being treated like fox dung!" he snapped at the strange she-cat.

"Then you will continue to be treated like fox dung! You need to learn how to control your temper." she sighed then began to vanish.

Once out of sight, he saw a grey-cat lurking from the shadows of a tree. The cat smirked and every hair on Shadowpaw's pelt stood on end. He knew exactly who that cat was. The forests and cat began to smear and disintegrate before him.

His eyes suddenly snapped open to see the burrow once again. His heart beat hard against his chest. Why was that cat there? He crawled out of the den to see that a fresh layer of snow decorated the ground. Spot and Jet followed him out of the den. "I'm hungry." Spot whined.

"We can't eat now. We must hurry." Shadowpaw meowed then looked at Jet, "Get us to the TreeClan border now."

Jet nodded and began to run to the forest line. Shadowpaw followed with Spot hard on his heels. For a house cat, she was in shape and ready to do anything it took to become a OceanClan apprentice. Jet suddenly stopped then panted, "I'm..afraid..this..is where..I..leave you two.."

"Father, are you okay?" Spot asked as she ran to his side.

"Yes, Spot. I'm just not as young as I use to be." he rasped then licked her cheek.

"Be careful on your way back to the barn." Spot meowed as she turned to pad into the forest.

Shadowpaw padded up to Jet and meowed, "Thank you for your assistance. And thank you for helping me. I've learned a lot being around you and Spot."

Jet dipped his head. "It was a pleasure to serve my former Clan. Please protect my daughter." Jet meowed with a sudden sorrow filling his gaze.

"With my life." Shadowpaw meowed with a respectful dip of his head.

Shadowpaw turned to dash into the forest to find Spot. He saw he cowering below a dark golden tom. Shadowpaw's fur bristled. "Wait! Don't hurt her, we're just passing through." he yowled.

"Just passing through? I'm afraid loners don't pass through Clan territory." the dark golden tom sneered.

"Brackenfang! Stop!" a voice sounded.

Shadowpaw felt sudden relief when he saw the familiar pelt of Gentlewhisper. "Gentlewhisper!" he called.

"Shadowpaw? What are you doing here?" she asked with a cock of her head.

"I'm just trying to get home." he meowed as he tried to sound pathetic and lost.

Gentlewhisper's green eyes filled with sympathy. "Of course," she began then glared at Brackenfang, "I'll take them to the OceanClan border."

Brackenfang rolled his amber eyes then backed away from Spot. "Fine." he sneered.

"Sorry about that, come on." Gentlewhisper meowed.

Shadowpaw followed the golden warrior with Spot following close behind. The sweet familiar scents of OceanClan filtered into his nostrils making his fur quiver. The scent of fish from the lake made his mouth water. "Here we are. You two be careful. I heard that wolves have been lurking around our borders." Gentlewhisper meowed.

"We will!" Spot replied with a flick of her tail.

Shadowpaw watched as Gentlewhisper dipped her head and then disappear into the dense undergrowth of TreeClan territory once again. He turned to face his familiar territory and the familiar brown and white pelt of Eagletalon appeared over a hill. He took a deep breath. _I'm home. Finally._

**A/N: There's Chapter Six! Who were the cats seen in Shadowpaw's dream? Hmm.. Only one way to find out! REVIEW! Thanks:)**

**-Nightwish**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Over the hill, Eagletalon's crisp amber eyes flashed toward Shadowpaw and Spot. Relief reflected in them as she began to run toward them with his father, Addertooth, and Lionfish. To Shadowpaw's shock, Lionfish sped up and was the first to greet him. "Shadowpaw! I've been worried sick about you!" he meowed then the warriors amber gaze flicked toward his tail and he continued, "What happened to your tail?"

Shadowpaw looked down and meowed, "The night I disappeared, a wolf attacked me and almost killed me, but a loner helped me and saved my life."

Addertooth appeared beside him with scornful amber eyes. "What was this loners name?" he asked sternly.

Shadowpaw was taken back. This was the first time his father spoke to him up front. "Err.." he said then looked at Spot with worried eyes and continued, "Spot did, she wants to join OceanClan. After saving my life, I think she's worth it."

"Hmm.." Eagletalon sniffed at Spot then meowed, "I don't see why not. We always need more warriors."

"That's not for you to decide!" Addertooth hissed.

Eagletalon closed her eyes to tiny slits. Her fur fluffed up and Addertooth soon backed off. Eagletalon was a very gentle she-cat but if you made her mad or said the wrong thing, she'd make sure you regretted it. "Come on you two, let's get back to camp." Lionfish meowed.

Shadowpaw did what his mentor said and followed the group back with Spot at his side. "Will I become Spotpaw or something? Or will I get an entirely new name?" Spot whispered in Shadowpaw's ear.

Shadowpaw's whisker's twitched with amusement then he meowed, "I don't know, it's up to Seastar."

"I'm afraid not, Shadowpaw. Seastar lost his final life and joined StarClan a day ago. Streamstar is OceanClan's leader now." Addertooth meowed.

Shadowpaw's fur lifted when his father's voice sounded somewhat pleased. "Who's the deputy now?" he asked.

"Snakefang, my brother." Addertooth meowed, sounding even more pleased.

"Didn't you want to become deputy?" Shadowpaw asked, trying to learn his on father.

Addertooth shook his broad head. "Not really. Snakefang is a much better candidate." he meowed with an edge to his voice.

Shadowpaw decided to drop his conversation with his father and return to Spot. Once they entered the camp, the first cat to catch his eyes was Silentkit. Shadowpaw leaped forward to greet the once tiny kit. She was a lot bigger now. "Silentkit! I missed you." he meowed happily.

"It's Silentpaw now, Shadowpaw. Streamstar made me her apprentice." Silentpaw meowed with her tail held high.

Spot looked at Shadowpaw and meowed, "Who's this?"

Shadowpaw flicked his deep blue gaze at Spot and meowed, "Spot, this is Silentpaw."

"Nice to meet you, Silentpaw!" Spot meowed cheerfully.

"All cats only enough to swim join me here below the speaking stone for an OceanClan meeting." Streamstar yowled.

Shadowpaw turned to look up at his new leader as she continued, "Today is a good day. Shadowpaw has returned, but with a new friend. She saved his life and in her return, she shall join the ranks of OceanClan. Spot, from this day forward until you ear your warrior name, you shall be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Barracuda."

Shadowpaw watched as Spottedpaw padded over to her kin and touched noses with him. No one knew they were kin and that would be better if it stayed that way. Once the meeting was over, his eye caught the green eyes of his sister, Shadepaw. He rushed up to her and meowed, "I'm back, Shadepaw!"

"Humph, lucky to be back." she murmured to Dewpaw and Specklepaw then continued, "I'm Shadestrike now, loser. I was lucky to get my warrior name with Dewdrop and Specklecloud. Fishwhisker received his full medicine-cat name too. It's a shame you missed all that. Perhaps you could have gotten your warrior name too."

Shadowpaw's fur fluffed up with anger. How could Seastar allow her to become a warrior before Mousepaw, Sunpaw, Wetpaw, and Swiftpaw? She was much younger than them! He let his fur lie flat again once he remembered what the strange cat in his dream said. He decided to ignore her. He simply shrugged then padded away to sit beside Silentpaw and Spottedpaw. Soon, though, they were joined by Troutpaw and Winterpaw. "Who are your guys mentors?"

"I have Lillydance! Troutpaw has Addertooth and Winterpaw has.. Well.. Lionfish." Silentpaw meowed.

"What?" Shadowpaw snapped. Lionfish was HIS mentor! He leaped to his paws and charged into Streamstar's den. Lionfish was there with Snakefang.

"Why, Shadowpaw, we were just talking about you." Streamstar said plainly.

"Why is Winterpaw Liofish's apprentice! I'm Lionfish's apprentice!" he growled as his fur bristled again.

"Shadowpaw, calm down. We thought you were dead. We found the spot were the wolf attacked you. Your blood was everywhere, but your body wasn't. We assumed the wolf drug you off somewhere." Lionfish meowed calmly.

"I've decided that Snakefang will be your mentor. You're severely behind in your training and I believe Snakefang will be able to catch you up." Streamstar meowed as she flicked her tail toward the large grey tom sitting next to her protectively.

Shadowpaw saw the icy look reflect from his new mentor's eyes. His heart beat hard against his chest making his fur bristle with sudden fear. He started to back away. "Shadowpaw? Are you alright?" Lionfish asked then looked at Streamstar. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He doesn't even know what happened to Riversigh." he growled.

Shadowpaw stopped in his tracks. "What happened to my mother?" he asked.

Snakefang stood and revealed sharp, talon-like claws. "She's dead, Shadowpaw." he meowed.

Shadowpaw backed away again with pain stabbing his heart. "What? How?" he croaked as he shook his head.

"We found her by Seastar, we believe she tried to kill him and she succeeded, but killed herself too." Snakefang replied with a growl ending his meow.

"Snakefang!" Streamstar suddenly growled.

"What? He needed to know the truth." Snakefang growled.

Shadowpaw backed completely out of Streamstar's den and felt the sympathetic eyes of everyone in OceanClan. His world slowed once again and fear creeped into his gaze. It suddenly became dark and his legs felt shaky and weak. With a sudden thump, he collapsed on the soft grass in the clearing and blacked out.

**A/N: This is mainly a filler chapter but there are some important parts in this! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! This story is gonna be shorter than Gentlestar's Reign because this book is going to end differently! ...much differently! REVIEW to find out what happens next! Thanks!**

**-Nightwish**


	9. Chapter 8

**Answers to reviews:**

**Echowind**- create an account and we can write a story together! If you want to, that is! :)

**Jayfeatherisawesome1712**- your comment is explained in the chapter!

**Crystalmoon12345**- it is in fact very cruel! Guess you'll have to wait and see who the murderer is!

**Twilightmoon**- thanks! I love your name, btw.

**Skymist20**- thanks!

**Cinderstar377**- thanks you!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**- thanks! I added the cats in chapter seven!

_Chapter Eight_

Shadowpaw snapped his eyes open to see the aqua eyes of Fishwhisker staring at him. "Fishwhisker, how long was I away?" he rasped.

Fishwhisker cocked his head then meowed, "You were gone for a moon, Shadowpaw."

"A moon? That's impossible! I only woke up just three days ago!" Shadowpaw gasped then looked around the medicine-den.

Fishwhisker shook his head, "You've been gone for quite some time."

Shadowpaw shook his head wildly. "Why didn't he tell me?" he murmured half to himself.

"Why did who tell you?" Fishwhisker asked.

Shadowpaw swallowed hard then looked to the ground. He couldn't expose Jet, but then again, Fishwhisker wouldn't know who he was. "Spottedpaw didn't save me. Her father did. His name was Jet." Shadowpaw meowed cautiously.

Fishwhisker's aqua eyes snapped wide open. "Troutwhisker's alive? Wait until I tell Barracuda!" Fishwhisker meowed with happiness.

"No! You can't tell anyone! He left because a cat here threatened to kill him, Fishwhisker. If you exposed him, whoever was out to kill him would try again." Shadowpaw hissed.

Fishwhisker nodded solemnly then padded away. The den's bushes rustled and the familiar grey pelt of Snakefang entered the den. "Is he fit enough to begin?" he asked Coralblaze, who seemed distant.

Fishwisker answered for the older she-cat. "Yes, he's fine." he meowed with a flick of his long golden tail.

"Come on, Shadowpaw. We need to begin immediately. Especially if you're going to catch up with your sister." Snakefang meowed sternly as he turned away to exit the den.

Reluctantly, Shadowpaw rose to his paws and followed his new mentor into the clearing. A large white lump of fur laid in the middle of the clearing with several of Shadowpaw's clanmates surrounding it. Shadowpaw recognized the cat as Sagewater. Shadowpaw's blue eyes closed to tiny slits when he looked at Snakefang. "What happened?" he meowed.

"Sagewater was found by the RockClan border." he meowed with sorrow filling his voice.

His new mentor's response shocked him, but continued to follow him into the forest. "We're going to practice intense battle training, you need to be prepared for even the most experienced warrior." Snakefang meowed.

Shadowpaw nodded and watched his mentor charge toward an invisible enemy and swipe the enemies legs out from under them then pinned them down. Snakefang nodded at Shadowpaw to try for himself.

The sun was blazing through the trees now as it was setting in the distance. Shadowpaw's muscles ached and his heart was pounding against his chest with exhaustion. "Good job today, Shadowpaw. I'll tell Streamstar of your progress. If we continue to train like this every day, you'll be a warrior in no time." Snakefang meowed as he turned and flicked his tail for Shadowpaw to follow.

"Why hasn't Addertooth ever taken interest in me or Shadestrike?" Shadowpaw asked his mentor.

Shadowpaw something flash within the blue eyes of his mentor but couldn't read it. "He's not much of a bonding type." he meowed plainly then padded away.

Shadowpaw watched after his mentor as he sat beside his father, Addertooth. Curiosity prickled in his pelt as Snakefang whispered something to Addertooth. Shadowpaw chose to avoid the two mysterious toms and padded toward the apprentice burrow. He shared a burrow with Silentpaw and Troutpaw. He nodded his good-byes to Spottedpaw. She shared a burrow with Mousepaw and Winterpaw. He crawled into the depths of the burrow to smell the sweet scent of Silentpaw. He curled around her and a pure rose in his throat. Her flank rose and fell with a perfect rhythm, showing that she was in a deep sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep, well-earned sleep himself.

The following morning, Shadowpaw opened his eyes sleepily to see Silentpaw's light blue eyes looking at him. "Good morning, Shadowpaw!" she giggled then licked a tuft of fur that stood off his head.

Shadowpaw raised his head and smoothed the fur on his body with a swift paw. "Good morning, Silentpaw." he meowed affectionately.

"Let's go hunting together!" Silentpaw suggested.

Shadowpaw nodded then raised to his paws and crawled out of the apprentice burrow. The Clan was lively this morning. Snakefang stood on the speaking stone sending out hunting parties and border patrols. The sun blazed down from the center of the sky, warming Shadowpaw's grey pelt. "How was your night sleeping in the apprentice burrow for the first time?" Shadestrike sneered.

Shadowpaw flicked his tail in response and padded away with Silentpaw following behind him. He heard the hiss of frustration come from Shadestrike, but like before, he ignored it. Shadowpaw began to run through the soft snow. Warm breezes of spring whirled around him as Silentpaw sped past him. Her light brown fur flowed with the wind and her milky blue eyes glittered with happiness. Shadowpaw slowed to a halt and smelled the sweet smell of a hare. He detected the scent toward a large grassland tree. He lowered himself in a hunters crouch Snakefang showed him the day before. He began to creep forward until he spotted the hare. It's beady black eyes were fixed on a acorn a mouse length away. Before Shadowpaw could attack, a snarl sounded behind him, "Why, good morning, Shadowpaw."

**A/N: Who's this mysterious cat at the end? Hmm.. Uhmmm... Only one way to find out, REVIEW! :) thanks!**

**-Nightwish**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ahh! Here's the next chapter!**

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS: **

**Echowind**- I'm 17, I'm working with others on here as young as 13. I'm not bothered by age as long as your not! If you want, I'd enjoy writing a story!

**Emberheart of SunClan**- Thanks! Here's that update! I'm glad you like it! :)

**Cinderstar377**- Haha here's the update! Enjoy! :)

**Jayfeatherisawesome1712**- Oh no is right! Haha

_Chapter Nine_

Shadowpaw whipped around to see the infuriated blue gaze of Snakefang behind him. "You made me lose that hare!" Shadowpaw growled to his mentor.

"Well too bad, that's half your punishment for leaving without notifying anyone." Snakefang sneered as he circled Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw's fur began to bristle as the grey tom threw his muzzle in his face. "Do you know why you should tell someone why you left?" Snakefang asked with a vicious growl.

Shadowpaw nodded, but made sure not to show any weakness of submission. "Wolves, Shadowpaw. Use your head for StarClan's sake!" Snakefang sighed.

Shadowpaw's fur was almost completely flat until he heard the screech of Silentpaw sound in the distance. "Who else came with you?" Snakefang demanded with his ears angling toward the sound.

"Silentpaw!" Shadowpaw exclaimed as he ran toward the sound with Snakefang on his heels.

Shadowpaw leaped over a grassland bush to see a large female wolf standing over Silentpaw's motionless body. Shadowpaw yowled with frustration and charged toward the wolf ignoring Snakefang's demands. He lashed out with fierce claws and raked their glossy ivory surface down the wolf's flank. It howled in pain and whipped around to face its attacker. Shadowpaw clawed it's eyes with thorn-sharp claws and nipped at its paws with with sharp ivory teeth."Get away from her!" he yowled as he flailed his large paws all over the terrifies wolf. Blood sprayed the ground constantly and his mind whirled with pure rage. "Shadowpaw!" Snakefang yowled for the third time.

Shadowpaw snapped his burning blue gaze on his mentor, who looked completely shocked. He returned his gaze back to the wolf, which was barely even alive. It whimpered and yelped and ran away. Shadowpaw leaped to Silentpaw's side. He examined her body and saw that the wolf had bit her. I bite wound on her shoulder suggested she was shook by the wolf. Snakefang picked her up and began to haul her to to camp. Shadowpaw followed close behind with his head low.

Once they entered the camp, eyes fell on him. He felt his clanmates eyes burn into his dark grey pelt. Blood still soaked his paws, which bled into the thin layer of pure white snow. Fishwhisker rushed up to them with loads of herbs in his jaws. Shadowpaw assumed he had just returned with the bunch moments before they arrived. He flicked his long golden tail toward the medicine-den and Snakefang hauled his way across the slippery, frozen snow. Shadowpaw remained in his spot, too shocked to move. The soft pelt of Spottedpaw rubbed against his. "Good, now we have more time to spend together." she purred as she flicked her tail under his nose.

Shadowpaw suddenly sneezed then looked at her in confusion. "What? We're just friends, Spottedpaw." he meowed.

Her emerald eyes flicked side to side in embarrassment. "Oh..yeah! I know, I like Mousepaw anyway!" she suddenly meowed then looked toward the large brown warrior who was playing in dirty snow.

A disgusted look appeared on her face then she turned her gaze to Shadowpaw, who's whiskers were twitching with laughter. "It's not funny! He's..well..hes... Uhh.." she stammered.

"He's Mousepaw." Shadowpaw laughed.

Spottedpaw began to laugh with him. She flicked her tail toward him then left him by the medicine-den again. He felt the burning gaze of a cat, but when he looked, he saw nothing but his clanmates going about their day. The moon was high in the sky and colors of purple and blue danced across the darkening sky. Soon, Silentpaw came out with bright blue eyes and a herb soaked shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked then sniffed her shoulder.

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me, Shadowpaw." She murmured as she leaned against him.

He looked down at her with bright, deep blue eyes. A purr rose deep in his throat, vibrating against his chest. The moon was blazing in the midnight sky. A shooting star sparkled across the sky as Shadowpaw looked into Silentpaw's eyes. "I was really worried something would have happened to you. I can't lose you, Silentpaw. You're all I will ever need in this world. I..I love you, Silentpaw." he whispered.

Her milky blue eyes flared with happiness and she whispered back, "I would never leave someone I love stranded in this place alone. You're all I'll ever need too."

Shadowpaw licked her forehead as she leaned closer on him. She placed her head on his chest and he returned his gaze to the starry sky. "Do you want to go walking?" he asked.

She nodded then they both walked out of the OceanClan camp together. Silentpaw wrapped her long tail around his short tail as they padded out of the entrance. Shadowpaw flicked a gaze to Snakefang, who simply dipped his head as they left.

**A/N: There's the ninth chapter! It made me tear up! Reminds me of me and my boyfriend! I hope you all enjoyed it! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHA SHADOWPAW'S WARRIOR NAME WILL BE! I NEED TO GET TO 40 REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT CHAPTER 10 UP! So starts REVIEWING!**

**Also, come join my forum where you can submit cats, ideas, etc! There's topics to discuss my books and ask questions too! Ahh! Also, theres a contest with a prize on it! ****It won't allow me to put the link here so PM me Or read my review on this story if you want to join! But make sure you have fanfiction . net before it without spaces! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

The sun blazed in the sky and the thick, warm grass wrapped around him. Several moons had passed and the seasons had changed. It was summer once again in the OceanClan territory. Shadowpaw had successfully completed his training and today was the day. The day he would become a warrior the right way. Unlike his sister, Shadestrike, who was only made a warrior because she was part of a prophecy. His leader, Streamstar, and Snakefang paid close attention to her ever since Seastar died. With pain, he remembered his mother, Riversigh. He hoped she would be watching him when he was made a warrior up in StarClan.

He peered over to see Mouseleap sitting close to Spottedpaw with his tail entwined with hers. Mouseleap, Sunstone, Wetfoot, and Swiftwave became warriors moons ago. Eagletalon sat outside of the nursery burrow with her and Clearwater's kits: Orangekit and Echokit. Shadowpaw purred when he felt the warm, soft fur of Silentpaw rub against him. "Are you ready?" she purred then licked his cheek.

Shadowpaw nodded then sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He looked onto the speaking stone where Snakefang sat with pride gleaming in his cold, ice blue eye. Silentpaw and Spottedpaw would join him today in becoming warriors. Sadly, Troutpaw, Silentpaw's brother moved on to StarClan due to wolves and Winterpaw was severely injured and had to recuperate before becoming a warrior. Shadowpaw directed his attention to the Speakingstone, where Streamstar took her place. "All cats of OceanClan, gather beneath the Speakingstone to hear my words." she yowled.

Though most of the Clan was already gathered, she waiting for the elders to come out of their den before she continued, "Cats of OceanClan, today we welcome three new warriors among our ranks. Shadowpaw, Silentpaw, and Spottedpaw, do you each promise to uphold the Warrior Code and promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" Shadowpaw boomed first with a much deeper voice.

"I do!" Silentpaw followed.

"I do." Spottedpaw murmured with her eyes still locked on Mouseleap.

"Then from this day forward, Silentpaw, you shall be known as Silentbreeze. StarClan honors your positive attitude and enthusiasm and welcome you as a full warrior of OceanClan." Streamstar yowled just before she rested her muzzle on Silentbreeze's head.

"Spottedpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Spottedfire. StarClan honors your fierce loyalty and quick thinking." Streamstar meowed as she rested her muzzle on Spottedfire's head.

Last, but not least, Streamstar made her way to Shadowpaw, who was now shaking with excitement. "Shadowpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Shadowseeker. StarClan honors your patience and bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of OceanClan." she meowed with a smile then rested her muzzle on his head.

"Silentbreeze! Spottedfire! Shadowseeker!" the Clan yowled with happiness.

Shadowseeker ran to Silentbreeze and butted heads with her. The happiness gleamed from her eyes. "I'm proud of you, Silentbreeze." A voice croaked behind them.

Shadowseeker turned to see Waterlilly. Her pale blue eyes locked with his and she murmured, "Your destiny is unwritten, young one. Set one for yourself and save the life of another."

Shadowseeker cocked her head and was about to reply when she meowed, "Riversigh would have been so proud of you, Shadowseeker."

"Thank you, Waterlilly." he meowed then dipped his head respectfully to the elder as she padded away.

"What was that about?" Silentbreeze murmured in his ear.

Shadowseeker shrugged as her words whirled his mind. He shook out his fur and stretched his long legs. He saw his father, Addertooth, sitting a little bit away. Snakefang was snarling in his face about something but Addertooth just stared through slitted amber eyes. Shadowseeker ran up to Snakefang and heard him snarl, "-kill them!"

Shadowseeker stopped in his tracks. He lowered himself to the ground and listened harder. "I can do whatever I want!" Addertooth hissed quietly back to Snakefang.

"No, you can't. I'm deputy, remember? I've got more power than you. Who will Streamstar believe, me or you?" he sneered.

Shadowseeker's fur rose on end. What in the name of StarClan were the two senior warriors discussing? He felt the presence of another cat behind him. He leaped to his paws and saw the worried, milky blue eyes of Silentbreeze. "What were you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Er. Nothing? I thought I saw a..a tick! I didn't want it to get in your fur. Let's get away from over here, we don't want your pretty fur getting messed up!" Shadowseeker meowed hastily as he tried to shoo her away from the bush he was hiding behind.

The nervousness in her eyes vanished and turned to happiness as she rubbed up against him. "I'm so glad we're finally warriors! Together at that! I'm glad you chose to become a warrior with me and Spottedfire. We've actually become good friends over the seasons." Silentbreeze purred.

Shadowseeker nodded with absence as his gaze ventured back to the bush. Now only Addertooth sat there with Shadestrike leaning close to him. Shadowseeker rolled his eyes then looked back at Silentbreeze. "Let's get some rest. We have vigil tonight and we need to be fully rested if we plan on staying up all night long." he meowed as he rose to his paws and flicked his tail toward one out of several of the warrior's burrows.

He would share one with the newest warriors including: Sunstone, Swiftwave, Wetfoot, Mouseleap, Spottedfire, and Silentbreeze. As they padded to the burrow, he had no idea how all the newest warriors would fit in a tiny hare burrow. When he crawled in with Silentbreeze, he squinted to allow his eye sight fix to the darkness. The burrow was much larger than he thought and it stretched all the way back to roots of a tree. "Wow, who knew the burrow would be this big?" Silentbreeze whispered beside him.

Shadowseeker shrugged then saw the shapes of Sunstone and Swiftwave. Sunstone's amber eyes reflected toward them as she raised her tail to point to two new nests. Shadowseeker padded up to the two new nests flicking a thankful gaze to Sunstone. The nests were carefully woven with moss and soft grass. Wheat-tails sprouted from the nests making them luxuriously soft. Sawn feathers from near the lake laid at the bottom of the nest. Shadowseeker watched as Silentbreeze settled down in her nest and quickly fell asleep. He crawled into his own nest. It was so comfortable to him, he instantly allowed sleep to engulf him.

He suddenly felt the jab of a paw on his shoulder. He snapped open his deep blue eyes and glared at the cat who woke him up. It was the she-cat with silver paws again. Stars twinkled in her pelt and her eyes burned with such intensity, it made Shadowseeker's flesh crawl. "Waterlilly is right. I know the truth about your destiny, though the other StarClan warriors do not believe me. Shadowseeker, save the life of another to fulfill the destiny that was set out for you since before the time of the founders of the Clans." she whispered as she loomed over him.

Shadowseeker was much larger than he now. He stood with his fur bristled. "Are you telling me what I must do? Why aren't you running to Shadestrike?" he growled.

The she-cat sighed and lowered her head. "StarClan has made a mistake, young one. Shade-" she tried to explain but was cut off by another cat that appeared in the clearing.

"Blossomstar, you're supposed to be protect Shadestrike! Not this cat! Don't tell him anything!" the tom growled.

Shadowseeker saw the hostility and anger burning in the toms green eyes. This cats grey and black spotted fur was bristled as Blossomstar rounded on the tom. "You don't know that! What if your wrong, Lynxfur?" she hissed in Lynxfur's face.

"What if I'm not? Do what you vowed and protect the cat you saw!" He growled before he turned away angrily.

Shadowseeker stared after the two cats as they padded away. Blossomstar turned to reveal uncertain, sorrowful eyes before she vanished. They had left him along again in the empty clearing. He heard horrific snarls as angled his ears around the clearing only to notice no one. His vision darkened and he was instantly sent back to a deep slumber.

**A/N: Hmm.. I sense danger in the near future! Thanks for all the reviews! Let's get me too... 50 reviews before I post the next chapter! Come on! I know you can do it! The next chapter is already written and extra interesting, so REVIEW! 50th reviewed can give me two kit names and descriptions. Hmm.. Who's kits will they be..? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

The sun began peaking above the horizon as Shadowseeker finished up his vigil. The suns rays danced in the sky signifying it would be good day. He felt a small body shiver against and he looked down to see Silentbreeze against him. A little far away, Spottedfire sat alone. Sympathy slammed against Shadowseeker's chest as he saw he begin to shiver. It was, in fact, a chilly night. Dew laid on the tall grassland grass. "Spottedfire, come on the other side of me." Shadowseeker whispered very quietly.

Silentbreeze looked up at him wide-eyed. "You're breaking the code of silent vigil by inviting her to come over here!" she hissed quietly.

He looked down at her. Her face was screwed up in anger. "You just did too, its not going to hurt anyone." he whispered back.

Spottedfire rose to her paws and lifted her tail high. She slowed as she walked past Silentbreeze and sat on the other side of him. Shadowseeker heard Spottedfire purr heavily against the warmth of Shadowseeker's thick dark grey coat. Silentbreeze ruffled her fur and closed her eyes to tiny slits. In anger, she scooted away from him, nearly breaking his heart. Shadowseeker decided to show no weakness to her and continued to sit beside Spottedfire. The burrow of the warriors rustled and soon, warriors of OceanClan began to file out. He watched as Mouseleap bounded up to him and knocked him down. "Don't you know when someone's taken?" he snarled.

Shadowseeker kicked Mouseleap off and snapped, "Are you joking? It was cold last night! Spottedfire loves you!"

Mouseleap shot his infuriated gaze to her and her fur was bristled in embarrassment. Her eyes were wide as she flicked her emerald gaze from Shadowseeker and Mouseleap. Streamstar suddenly butted between the two angry toms and growled, "Stop this at once! You're all clanmates for StarClan's sake!"

Shadowseeker forced his fur to lie flat. He watched as Mouseleap turned and stormed away with Spottedfire hard on his paws. The Clan began to disperse into separate groups. Shadowseeker's former mentor stood on the speaking stone with his chest puffed out. "Shadowseeker, Bluehawk, and Silentbreeze please go with Lionfish on a hunting party. We need to stock the fresh kill pile." Snakefang called.

Shadowseeker's ears flattened against his head when he heard Silentbreeze's name. He turned to pad up to Lionfish and saw Bluehawk and Silentbreeze already waiting for him. He bounded up to the small hunting party and padded past Silentbreeze, who intensely ignored his deep, blue gaze. He padded after Lionfish into the open grassland of OceanClan territory. The warm scents of prey filtered through Shadowseeker's nostrils making his mouth water. His stubby tail swished back and forth as the small patrol padded through the OceanClan territory. Lionfish suddenly turned to face the small patrol by a small tree stump. "I think we'd better split up. All four of us together will not get us anywhere." he began.

Shadowseeker's ears flattened against his tail once more. His deep, blue gaze flickered across the three cats in front of him. "Bluehawk, come with me. Shadowseeker and Silentbreeze, you go toward the lake." Lionfish commanded.

Shadowseeker watched as Lionfish and Bluehawk padde away into the thicker part of the forest leaving him alone with the angry she-cat. Shadowseeker turned to face the light brown she-cat to see her milky, blue eyes burning with intensity. "You think you can just go about your day pretending I'm not even here?" she growled suddenly.

Shadowseeker shook his head and lowered his gaze. "This is all about Spottedfire, isn't it?" he asked the pretty brown she-cat.

Her smooth fur suddenly bristled with anger. "Of course it is! You're deliberately trying to spend more time with her." she hissed in his face.

His eyes shot up and he began to look over her. "Really? Because all I did was offer her warmth on a cold, lonely night! I don't love her, Silentbreeze! I love you! You're the only one I will ever love because you were the only one here for me when I needed you." he snapped through gritted teeth.

Her eyes grew wide. "I-I didn't know." she stuttered.

"You didn't know? I told you moons ago how I felt about you!" he growled as he took a step closer.

She stood her ground and meowed, "I know you said that. We were just apprentices then!"

"We were apprentices a sunrise ago." he hissed.

Silentbreeze shook her head. "You're right, I'm sorry, Shadowsweeker. This argument isn't about how we feel about each other. This is an argument about me being jealous for a foolish reason." she whispered.

Shadowseeker took a deep breath and let his air escape his body. "It's okay, Silentbreeze. Let's get to hunting." he meowed just before they padded together up a slope and toward the glittering lake.

...

The sun was setting by the end of their hunting session at the lake. The gold and pinks of the suns rays beamed onto the lake, making it sparkle and reflect the suns glorious light. Trees swished in the wind and orange, red, and yellow leaves flickered down to the ground from their branches. Shadowseeker looked at Silentbreeze. Her usual light brown fur was soaked with water, making it a deep brown. Her eyes glowed with happiness as she swam out of the shallow side of the lake and padded up to him. His eyes grew wide as she rubbed her soaked fur against his dry dark grey fur.

Twigs snapped suddenly behind him. He angled his ears around the clearing and heard bushes rustle against fur. His pelt prickled with anxiety as Silentbreeze looked at him with a questioning gaze. He threw her a silencing blue gaze. "Run." a voice ruffled his ear fur then yowled, "RUN!"

With that, Shadowseeker shoved Silentbreeze forward and pushed her toward camp. "Run back to camp! Quick!" he growled as he began to charge to the safety of the camp himself.

He stayed behind his mate as she crashed through the tall grass that covered the ground in OceanClan territory. Burrs clung to his pelt as he ran through the talk grass. He felt the presence of their attacker right behind him, but Shadowseeker didn't turn to see who his attacker was. Feeling a burst of energy, he sped forward pushing Silentbreeze along the way. She was a lot slower than usual, which made his fur prickle with curiosity. The entrance to the camp was now visible as he felt his attacker falling slower and slower behind. Eventually, Silentbreeze and him crashes through the entrance, panting. Lionfish bounded up to them with bristled fur. "What happened?" he demanded.

Shadowseeker whipped his head around to see no one there. He returned his deep blue gaze back to Lionfish. "We were being chased." he began than started to look for their deputy, Snakfang, who was no where to be seen.

**A/N: uh oh! I expect this book to only have 14 chapters plus and epilogue! So REVIEW to get those last 3 chapters! Let's get this book to have more than Gentlestar's Reign, which has 77 reviews! We're not too far! So please REVIEW! Let's get to.. 62 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Shadowseeker's heart beat hard against his chest as he looked around wildly. He was standing at the edge of a cliff with his sister Shadestrike. Her green eyes were dull and lifeless. He peered over the cliff and looked down at the OceanClan camp. The bodies of dead clanmates littered the camp's usual green grass. It was now matted and caked in thick pools of blood. A cat stood at the bottom of the cliff. A large tom with thick grey fur. Shadowseeker flicked his deep, blue gaze around the camp to see the lifeless body of Silentbreeze. Her belly had a large gash down her side. He tried to yell to her, but her voice never came. The starry pelts of his clanmates rose to their paws with eyes full of grief and terror. Cats poured in through the tall grass, cats Shadowseeker had never seen.

Then, he saw the golden, stocky body of his friend known as Gentlewhisper. A soft pelt brushed against his and he flicked his gaze to stare into the green eyes of Blossomstar. Her ears were flat against her head and her head was down. "This is what will happen. Your sister, your Clan, all your loved ones will die if this cat isn't put to a stop. StarClan believe Shadestrike is the cat in the prophecy, but I think they're wrong." she meowed solemnly.

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes as he breathed in. "What if you're wrong?" he asked with a cock of his head.

"Then so be it." she whispered them glared at him with an intense green gaze and growled, "Make sure you enjoy life while you have it. And make sure life is worth watching, because life will not last forever."

Shadowseeker watched as the old OceanClan leader vanished. His fur prickled with anticipation as the vision began to vanish. He jolted awake to see Silentbreeze looking at him with wide, milky blue eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Shadowseeker rose to his paws and licked his mates shoulder. "Nothing, come on, let's get some food." he meowed.

He knew the she-cat would be hungry, she had been eating more than usual, and it was certainly starting to show. As she sat beside the well stocked fresh-kill pile, a round belly was easily exposed. "I'll be back, I want to visit Fishwhisker. He's been saying that Coralblaze has been madder than a hare!" she giggled as she turned to pad toward the medicine-den.

Shadowseeker watched after her as she squeezed with effort into the burrow hole. He was soon greeted with Lionfish and his apprentice Orangepaw. The little ginger she-cat and her sister, Echopaw were recently apprenticed. Lionfish's whiskers twitched with amusement as Silentbreeze's tail vanished through the hole. "So when will they arrive?" his former mentor asked with curious amber eyes.

Shadowseeker took a large, hungry bite out of a fish he selected from the fresh-kill pile. He shrugged then mumbled, "waft er yoo tauking bout?"

Lionfish laughed then murmured, "I assume you don't know. I'll let her tell you then. Come on, Orangepaw."

Shadowseeker watched after his former mentor and apprentice pad away. Curiousity prickled at his pelt as he watched after the two cats. He licked his lips to clean the meat from his whiskers. With a few runs with his paw, his muzzle was clean, and he was soon joined with Silentbreeze. Her tail flicked highly with obvious happiness. She padded right past him and flicked her tail for him to follow. Shadowseeker rose to his shaky paws and followed his mate just outside the camp. A black and orange butterfly fluttered right by her muzzle as she turned to speak to him. "What?" he asked.

Her milky blue eyes glittered with happiness as she giggled, "Isn't it obvious?"

Shadowseeker looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She rolled her eyes then whispered, "I'm expecting kits, Shadowseeker!"

His ears flattened against his head and his body grew hot. "Who's are they?" he asked, without thinking.

"Yours? For StarClan's sake, are tom's really that dumb?" she growled with irritation.

Excitement nearly burst from his pelt. His heart fluttered against his chest and he wanted to leap to the sky. "Really? Silentbreeze, that's great news! When will they be born?" he asked excitedly.

"A half-moon!" she meowed excitedly with a flick of her long light brown tail.

Shadowseeker could feel his short tail twitching with happiness, but that quickly stopped when a loud shriek sounded from within the camp. Silentbreeze's eyes grew wide as Shadowseeker whipped around and charged back into the camp clearing. His dark grey fur slowly stood on end as he saw the grey cat standing high on the cliff. Shadowseeker fixed his gaze on the cat and recognized him as Addertooth, his father. He saw the motionless light brown body of Streamstar, his leader. Addertooth rose his muzzle and yowled, "All cats of OceanClan! Streamstar is dead, and I, Addertooth, will become your leader!"

Shadowseeker body filled with rage. His father had deliberately threw his leader off the cliff. It appears the fall was too severe and she was killed immediately, even though she had plenty of lives left. Large cats with scars and rippling muscles piled in the small camp clearing. He flicked his gaze to Echopaw, a small, young apprentice being cornered by a big brown tom with long claws. Shadowseeker bounded up to the tom and lifted a large paw, batting him across the muzzle. The impact of the blow was so powerful, the tom went sprawling across the ground. "Quick! Go to TreeClan and fetch a cat names Gentlewhisper, she'll help us!" he growled to the shocked apprentice.

With wide green eyes, she nodded and fled out of the camp with Orangepaw hard on her heels. The ginger and white stripped pelt of Lionfish pelted past him and began to climb the cliff. Shadowseeker gained all his strength and shoved his paws into the back of another cat. It yowled in serious pain and yelped away back in the direction it came from. Shadowseeker bunched his leg and shoulder muscles, preparing himself a leap that would take him up the cliff to face and defeat his father. The terrified, green eyes of Shadestrike made her way up the cliff. Each step she took, it was slow and timid. Shadowseeker leaped high up the cliff. His paws were shoved into ever cove they would fit. He leaped and jumped up the rocks with extended claws. He sped past Lionfish and leaped past Shadestrike. When he finally reached the top of the cliff, a large grey paw batted him across the muzzle. "Fool! Join me now, we could rule the Clans." a rough, fierce voice snarled.

Shadowseeker strained to look at his father. His crisp amber eyes were burning with determination. "I would rather die than join you!" he snarled.

"Oh?" Addertooth sneered with a flick of his long tail.

"I thought Snakefang was behind all this! But you? My own father? You're a traitor and a murderer! You killed Frogleap as Sagewater! You even killed Riversigh." he yowled with fierce rage.

Addertooth's eyes grew wide with hatred. "I wasn't the only one to kill Riversigh, kit" he growled and flicked his tail to a light brown she-cat with milky blue eyes then continued, "Isn't that right, Silentbreeze?"

Shadowseeker's world slowed, his heart beat slowed, and his gaze was darkening. He was betrayed by the cats he loved. He shared at his mate with large, deep blue eyes. Hers were filled with sorrow and regret. Shadowseeker's paws grew weak with terror and exhaustion. All his adrenaline had vanished, he now felt like a small kit in a wolves den. His strength gave out and he crashed to the rocky ground. Out of a fuzzy vision, he saw Lionfish attack Addertooth, but sadly, Lionfish was kicked off the edge and fell to his death. His vision flicked to Silentbreeze once more, whose eyes were glittering with sadness. Darkness took over him completely as he blacked out.

**A/N: AHHH! MAIN EVENT TIME! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Shadowseeker jolted awake. He was kept in a small, cramped, and dark burrow. The second he shifted his position, a yelp sounded from within the borrow. Shadowseeker's fur bristled when he realized it was his sister, Shadestrike. "What happened? Why are we in here?" he hissed quietly.

"Addertooth demanded we stay in here. A big brute is guarding the entrance. I already tried to escape to get help." she whispered back.

Shadowseeker ran his muzzle against her cheek and murmured, "Everything is going to be okay. I've already scent for help."

Shadestrike nodded then looked away. "I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did when we were younger. Now, I have to die to protect this Clan." she whimpered.

Shadowseeker cocked his head and asked, "What do you mean?"

"This stupid prophecy!" she spat then in a calmer voice murmured, "Shadowseeker, I'm supposed to die today."

His fur lifted in end at the thought of losing another loved one. First Riversigh, then Silentbreeze's betrayal and Lionfish, and now Shadestrike. He shook his head and meowed, "It is an honor to die to protect your Clan. You should be happy you were chosen to save OceanClan."

Shadestrike nodded her head hesitantly then meowed, "You're right. I'll do whatever I have to to save this Clan from our father's treacheries!"

Before Shadowseeker could reply, a shriek sounded from above ground. Paw stepped sounded from above. Gentlewhisper had come! "Come on!" he growled as he dug his claws into the dirt to push him forward.

He leaped out of the burrow to see Gentlewhisper commanding cats to attack. Shadowseeker bounded up to her with his tail flicking happily. "Gentlewhisper, you came!" he yowled.

"It's Gentlestar now, Shadowpaw." she purred a cats poured in around her.

"I got my warrior name. I'm Shadowseeker." he meowed with happiness to see his friend. "You've got to help! My father, Addertooth betrayed his own Clan! He's trying to take over. He's killed Streamstar and is killing our warriors."

Gentlestar nodded and bounded away to assist her clanmates in the battle. Shadowseeker observed the clearing and out of the corner of his vision, the light brown pelt of Silentbreeze flashed. His heartache burned through him. He had to know why she would betray him. He charged after her with fur bristle and claws extended. "Silentbreeze! Come here!" he yowled.

The light brown she-cat whipped around with fear flashing in her milky blue eyes. Tears welled in his eyes as he caught up to her and hissed, "How could you join him and kill my mother?"

"You don't understand! He threatened to kill my mother and litter mates. When I admitted my love for you, he killed Troutpaw and Whitepaw! I didn't have a choice." she wailed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have protected you and them!" he yowled at the top of his lungs.

She lowered her head and whimpered to herself, "I'm sorry, Shadowseeker."

"Sorry isn't enough. You don't love me. You betrayed me." he snarled then turned to pad away.

No matter how bad his heart ached, he couldn't forgive her. "Shadowseeker!" a voice whispered.

He whipped his head to the source of the voice and saw the icy blue eyes of Snakefang. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"Follow me." his former mentor meowed grimly.

Reluctantly, Shadowseeker followed. Once away from the battle, Snakefang looked into Shadowseeker's eyes and meowed, "I had to run. Addertooth said he'd kill you if I didn't run."

"So you did? I can protect myself!" he growled then looked away from Snakefang's hurt expression.

"You don't understand, you were always like a son to me. I never had the pleasure to raise kits of my own. And when Riversigh told Addertooth she was expecting, he was outraged. He didn't want kits. If I was your true father, I would have enjoyed raising you." he meowed softly.

Shadowseeker returned his gaze to Snakefang and saw the longing in his eyes. "I understand. You would make the perfect father. And you did raise me. You made me a warrior of OceanClan." Shadowseeker meowed.

Snakefang's expression turned grim again. "We must stop Addertooth. Ever since we were kits, he's been tormenting kits and torturing other warriors." he snapped.

Shadowseeker nodded, "He's been sitting in the Speakingstone. Snakefang, we have to stop him."

"We have to kill him once and for all. But how do we do that?" Snakefang murmured to himself.

"Me, I'll do it." a voice sounded behind them.

Shadowseeker turned to see the determined gaze of Shadestrike. Her green eyes reflected his, burning with hatred of their father. "Shadestrike, this mission might mean suicide." Snakefang warned.

"I know. It's my destiny." Shadestrike growled.

Shadowseeker felt pride burning in his chest for his sister. He wanted her to fulfill her destiny, even if that meant risking her own life. Shadowseeker's scooted over to make room for his sister. Her eyes were determined and some-what happy. He left the two to discuss the plan. He knew what he had to do. He had to forgive Silentbreeze and her mistake. He crept back into the battling camp and crept over to Gentlestar. "Go just outside the camp by the tall acacia tree. Snakefang, our deputy, and Shadestrike are waiting for you." he whispered to her.

She nodded then bounded away toward the two hidden cats. Shadowseeker observed the battle clearing once more to look for his mate. Her light brown pelt was cowering behind a rock. A large dark brown tom was hissing in her face. Anger and pure rage pierced through him. He darted to her aid and tackled the tom, just before he was about to strike. He dug his teeth deep into the tom's shoulder and clawed his belly. The tom yowled and shrieked in pain. When Shadowseeker leaped off the tom, he watched him dash away. He turned to stare at Silentbreeze, who was still terrified, but obviously relieved. "In case you are wondering, I forgive you." Shadowseeker purred and rubbed his muzzle along hers.

She returned his purr and meowed, "I love you, we can get through this."

"I love you too. As long as I have you by my side, we can get through anything." he purred as he turned to glare at the dark grey tom with crisp amber eyes who was staring at him from a far.

**A/N: AHHH! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ALSO, IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, GO CHECK OUR THE DAWN OF THE GREAT LAKE CLANS and THE COLD, FREEZING RIVER! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is it. The final chapter. Please stay tuned for the epilogue! **

_Chapter Fourteen_

The burning amber gaze of his father reflected nothing but hatred and rage. Shadowseeker glared into the burning fire. He looked up as thick, black storm clouds blocked the suns rays from touching the lush green grass that curled around his paws. A soft, but familiar voice ruffled his ear fur, "You know what you have to do."

"I know what I have to do." he whispered to himself as he returned his gaze to Addertooth.

"What?" Silentbreeze stammered as her face screwed up in confusion.

"Silentbreeze," he murmured as he stared into her milky blue eyes. "I love you. I'll be back."

She called his name to stop him, but he turned and began to pad to the cliff. Shadestrike was already there, stealthily making her way up the cliff. Shadowseeker peered up on the cliff to see his father gazing down at him. "Shadowseeker, I will give you one last chance. Join me here, or die." he growled.

Shadowseeker dipped his head and meowed, "I will join you, father."

Pride and cruelty blazed in his fathers eyes as he yowled, "Good. You made the right choice, my son. Come, join me here."

Snakefang crashed through bushes with his fur on end and his teeth bared. "Traitor!" he yowled. "How can you betray your own Clan? I thought you wanted to save it!"

Shadowseeker looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Join the strong or die with the weak." he sneered to his former mentor.

Snakefang stared at him in disbelief as Shadowseeker padded past him and took a mighty leap up the cliff. Lucky for him, he made it before his littermate got up the small cliff. He glared at her for her to stay put. He casually padded to sit beside his father. Rain began to pour from the thick, black clouds and thunder boomed across the clearing following a shattering strike of lightning. Shadowseeker fluffed up his fur against the cold wind that shook the trees around the camp. "Cats of OceanClan ad TreeClan! You will never win against me! Bow to me!" Addertooth yowled at the top of his lungs.

Cats stared at him in horror. Shadowseeker felt the burning gazes of his clanmates burn into his fur. _I'm doing the right thing!_ His voice screamed. He peered over the edge of the cliff to see Streamstar's and Lionfish's lifeless bodies lying on the muddy ground. His heart ached as he saw the contorted body of Lionfish lying in the dirt. Shadowseeker's body filled with rage as he glared at his father. "No one will ever follow you!" a voice snarled.

Shadowseeker whipped around to see Shadestrike standing defiantly with her tail high and her chest puffed out bravely. His heart quicken when he realized what was at stake. His sister had gone against what he told her. He hissed to himself when she lunged forward. Addertooth sprang forward and barreled into her. She yowled in surprise as he threw her back. "Stay out of this, Shadestrike!" he snarled in her face.

Shadowseeker watched horrifically as Shadestrike stood and held her ground. "I wont! It's my destiny to stop you!" she yowled and charged forward again.

Rocks flung off the edge of the cliff as Addertooth's heels flew off the edge. "I won't give up that easily!" he snarled as he kicked his way back up on the ledge.

He turned and threw his hind legs into her chest. Shadowseeker watched in horror as her body jerked backward as she was flung away. He heard her muscle crack against a boulder and she fell down onto the cold, moist stone and laid there motionless. He saw the faint raise and fall of her chest and knew she was alive. Rage pulsed though his veins as he turned and snarled at his father. "You could have killed her!" he yowled.

"So what?" he snorted. "She's weak, but you, my son, are strong."

Shadowseeker gained all the muscle he had and leaped toward his father. With a gasp of surprise, his father was flung off the cliff along with him. Rocks fells from where he had laughed himself off the cliff. A soft whisper echoed in his head, "I was right. You were always the one."

Blossomstar. He thought as he fell to his death. The loud squeal of his mate, Silentbreeze, made his heart fill up with sorrow. She would have to fend alone now. He would have to leave her, to join StarClan. He felt pain surge through his body as he smacked against the hard ground. Mud clung to his pelt and the breath was knocked out of him. His vision was dark and clouded. The last thing he saw was the beautiful face of Silentbreeze. "I love you, Shadowseeker. Fishwhisker is on his way, please stay with me!" she whimpered as she thrust her muzzle close to his ear.

Shadowseeker took a deep, painful breath and rasped, "No, this was my destiny. I use to walk in the shadowed path of my sister. But now, I have marked my own path. The path that saved my Clan. I will always look out for you and our kits, Silentbreeze. Be strong, please. I'll always be here."

Shadowseeker saw tears well in his mates eyes just before his vision went completely dark and as his flank no longer rose and fell with life. He snapped his eyes open to see the bright and familiar vision of StarClan. His fallen clanmates were there to greet him; Lionfish, Seastar, Streamstar, Frogleap, and even Riversigh. He took a deep breath and felt no more pain. His heart beat happily and his paws felt light and full of energy. He was finally at peace.

**A/N: OMG... I'm about to cry! Haha thank you to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU who reviewed and followed me through Gentlestar's Reign and The Shadowed Path. But there is one more book I have to write. RockClan's book, which will be completely different and out of the ordinary. Lets get me to 80 reviews before I post the epilogue, which is VERY IMPORTANT in this story! So lets get to 80 reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! And PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	16. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Soft wails sounded from within a burrow in the middle of the night. The moon blazed in a sky that revealed no clouds, but bright, shinning stars. The soft wails grew louder and soon after, a dark grey she-cat with green eyes, heavy with kits squeezed out of the burrow and clumsily thundered into a medicine-den. Soon, a bright golden tom with blue eyes padded out of the den with the queen beside him. When they both squeezed into the burrow that was the nursery, in a small, but comfortable nest, a heavily pregnant queen lay. Her belly convulsed every once in a while as the spasms shook though her. She wailed lower and louder as it grew worse for her.

"Silentbreeze, just breathe! Everything is going to be alright." the medicine-cat meowed.

"I am breathing!" the kitting queen spat. "Sorry, it just really hurts!"

"It's alright. Shadestrike, have Wetfoot bring my wet moss!" The golden medicine-cat hissed.

"Why? Have Spottedfire do it, Fishwhisker!" Shadestrike whined.

"Because! She's closer to kitting than you are! Plus, he's your mate. Silentbreeze has to raise these kits alone." Fishwhisker growled irritably.

Shadestrike nodded solemnly and padded away to leave the medicine cat and the kitting queen.

Fishwhisker returned his gaze to the kitting queen as a warm breeze swept though the burrow. Shadowseeker, the medicine-cat thought. A misty, starry grey cat appeared behind Silentbreeze's head. He began to lick in between her ears for comfort as the spasms shook the queen harder. "When I say now, you push, okay?" Fishwhisker meowed as he placed his paws on her exposed belly.

Another spasm convulsed the queen and Fishwhisker pressed down slightly as he roared, "Now!"

Soon, one tiny kit slid onto the moss. As fast as a bird, Fishwhisker nipped the kitting-sac and the kit let out a fierce roar. He place the kit at Silentbreeze's soft belly fur and continued with the kitting. In the end, three little kits laid by her belly. One with dark grey fur, one with light brown fur and the last with dark brown fur.

"Two she-cats and a tom." Fishwhisker told her.

Silentbreeze gazed down at the three tiny kits then looked at Shadowseeker's spirit. "Two she-cats and a tom, Shadowseeker. They're perfect." she purred as she rested her head on his starry grey pelt.

"Let's name them before I have to go." Shadowseeker whispered then licked the queens forehead.

"You can name the two she-cats. I'll name the tom." Silentbreeze meowed with a nod.

"How about Leafkit for the dark brown she-cat and Swiftkit for the dark brown she-cat?" Shadowseeker murmured in the queens ear.

"Those are perfect. The little grey tom shall be known as Shadowkit. He looks just like you, Shadowseeker." she purred to her mate.

Shadowseeker nudged each kit with his nose then stood to stare at his small family for one last time. "I'll always watch over you all in StarClan. I love you all." He purred as his fur began to become transparent. Within a blink of an eye, Shadowseeker was gone, once again. Silentbreeze looked deep into the starry sky to see a blazing shooting star. Her heart warmed as she whispered, "We love you too."

**A/N: omg.. Well there you have it! Somewhat happy ending! :) so REVIEW, PLEASE! I already have the next book up! It's called The Thorns of a Cactus! Also, if you want to know how these Clans came to be, go ready Dawn of the Great Lakes Clans! You're really going to love that! Follow me to both of those stories! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


End file.
